Bis an die Grenze
by Telya
Summary: Eine Waffe ist dafür da, um zu verletzen, zu besiegen, zu töten. Sie dient dem Angriff oder der Verteidigung. Eine Waffe hat keine Gefühle. Oder vielleicht doch...?  Deutsche Version von "Pushing to the Limit".


Mir gehört weder Final Fantasy VII, noch verdiene ich hiermit Geld.

Dies ist eine Darstellung von entscheidenden Situationen in Sephiroth's Leben. Auf der einen Seite wird beschrieben, wie er nach außen hin wirkt. Auf der anderen Seite stellt der Liedtext dar, was in diesem Moment in seinem Kopf vorgeht.

Liedtext: "Pushed again" von "Die Toten Hosen".

* * *

><p><strong>Bis an die Grenze<strong>

Schmerz war seit seiner Geburt ein ständiger Begleiter. Unfähig, die Bedeutung hinter all diesen Untersuchungen und Nadeleinstichen in jeden seiner Körperteile zu verstehen, überlebte Baby Sephiroth das Ganze irgendwie.

Schreiend, weinend, leidend.

Als er endlich in der Lage war, seine Gedanken, seine Gefühle, in verständlicher Sprache auszudrücken, konfrontierte er seinen Peiniger. „Warum tun Sie das?"

"Um dich stark zu machen, Junge. Du bist eine Waffe. Shinra's Waffe. Du wirst perfekt sein." Der Wahnsinn in den Augen des Wissenschaftlers versprach Schmerzen. Damit begannen die Mako Infusionen.

Sephiroth ertrug es schweigend - seine Kindheit, seine Jugend, sein SOLDAT-Training. Während er sich immer mehr in sich zurückzog und misstrauisch gegenüber den Menschen um sich herum wurde, entwickelten sich Sephiroth's Fähigkeiten in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit. Bald übertraf er alle seine Lehrer und die in ihn gesetzten Erwartungen.

Schließlich erklärten sie ihn zu einem Erfolg.

_Whispering voices in my head,  
>sounds like they're calling my name.<br>A heavy hand is shaking my bed,  
>I'm waking up and I feel the strain.<em>

Er war das perfekte Forschungsexemplar.

_I'm feeling pushed again... I'm feeling pushed again... _

Ruhm war etwas, das er nicht genoss. Shinra nutzte diesen Ruhm nicht nur, um Sephiroth als Helden und Vorbild für zukünftige SOLDAT-Generationen darzustellen, er brachte auch die Verpflichtung mit sich, an den lästigen Feierlichkeiten teilzunehmen, die der Präsident von Shinra so liebte. Während er vorgeführt und für die Gräueltaten, die er in Shinra's Namen verübte, gelobt wurde, lernte Sephiroth mehr über die Menschheit, als er jemals wollte. Diese so genannten Bewunderer, Lakaien und dergleichen umschwärmten ihn, starrten ihn bewundernd und verängstigt an. Abscheulich schamlose Frauen warfen sich ihm zu Füßen. Sie hätten sich an ihn geklammert, hätten sie den Mut dazu aufgebracht.

Er war das stärkste Wesen auf diesem Planeten. Er war anders…einzigartig. Niemals würde sich jemand mit ihm vergleichen können. Seine Bestimmung - die Befehle seiner Herrn auszuführen. Sein Anblick war überwältigend. Und hier stand er, inmitten der Menge. Seine Anwesenheit allein reichte aus, die Menschen in Ekstase zu versetzen.

"Dies ist der Beginn einer neuen Ära. Bald wird Shinra Energie für ganz Gaia liefern. Reichtum und Wohlstand sind zum Greifen nah" verkündete die dröhnende Stimme des Präsidenten den entzückten Zuhörern. "Aber all denen, die sich uns widersetzen, verspreche ich dies: Shinra wird nicht untätig dem Versuch zusehen, ein Lebenswerk zu zerstören. Wir werden euch vernichten, wir werden euch vom Angesicht dieses Planeten fegen. Ihr werdet die Wut von Shinra's Waffe zu spüren bekommen. Zum Wohle dieses Planeten und seiner Bewohner!"

Shinra's General blieb ungerührt, als die Menge in Jubelschreie ausbrach.

_Why should I go where everyone goes?  
>Why should I do what everyone does?<br>I don't like it when you get too close,  
>I don't wanna be under your thumb. <em>

Er war der perfekte SOLDAT.

_I'm feeling pushed again... pushed again.  
>I'm feeling pushed again... pushed again. <em>

Freundschaft war Sephiroth fremd. Und da er wenig bis gar keine Erfahrung im sozialen Miteinander hatte, war die Reaktion auf seine neuen Kampfgenossen bestenfalls unbeholfen.

Seine Männer respektierten, fürchteten ihn sogar, aber noch nie hatte einer von ihnen den Versuch unternommen, auf ihn zuzugehen. In Sephiroth's Erfahrung bedeutete das Dasein eines Rang-1-SOLDAT, einsam zu sein. Oder genauer gesagt…ER zu sein… bedeutete, einsam zu sein. Aber plötzlich waren da diese zwei Männer, die so unterschiedlich waren, wie Tag und Nacht, und sich offensichtlich darum bemühten, ihn als Freund zu gewinnen.

"Jeder braucht einen oder zwei Freunde auf der Welt, denkst du nicht auch?"

Shinra's berühmter General war ein brillanter Taktiker auf dem Schlachtfeld, ein Meister aller Waffen, erfahren in der Einschätzung der Stärken und Schwächen eines Gegners, aber diese Annäherung an ihn entzog sich seinem Verständnis.

"Wenn ich so sagen darf, du siehst aus, als könntest du ein wenig Kameradschaft gut gebrauchen."

In Anbetracht dessen, was er war, hielt Sephiroth es für normal, von allen gemieden zu werden und lernte, dementsprechend damit umzugehen. Aber jetzt gab es da jemanden, der hinter seine aufgesetzte Fassade der Gleichgültigkeit blickte und das führte ihn in unbekanntes Gelände.

Für einen SOLDAT-Kämpfer bedeutete das, wachsam zu sein, sich bei Bedarf zurückzuziehen, die Absichten des Gegenübers einzuschätzen und VOR ALLEN DINGEN sich auf die neue Situation einzustellen.

_Why can't you just leave me alone?  
>Solitude is a faithful friend.<br>Turn the lights off - I'm not home,  
>can't you see, I don't need your help? <em>

Konflikte und Kämpfe gehörten zum Leben eines SOLDAT-Kämpfers - ebenso wie das Bedürfnis, sich gegenseitig herauszufordern.

Kühle Effizienz prallte auf das Streben nach Träumen und Ehre und auf leidenschaftlichen Ehrgeiz. Bald wandelte sich der freundschaftliche Kampf zu einem Streit um Dominanz, Freunde wurden zu Gegnern.

"Die Welt braucht einen neuen Helden."

Nichts interessierte Sephiroth weniger als dieser unbedeutende Titel, den er nie haben wollte. Genesis war sein Freund, aber mit ihm war in diesem Punkt nicht zu reden. Er ließ Sephiroth keine andere Wahl, als zu kämpfen. Es war eine Frage der Ehre. Schließlich lag es nicht in seiner Natur, jemals einer Herausforderung aus dem Weg zu gehen.

"Versuch's ruhig."

Besessenheit und Stolz vernebelten ihren Verstand. Die Stimme der Vernunft blieb ungehört.

Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor es außer Kontrolle geriet.

_You're going fast when I wanna go slow,  
>you make me run when I want to walk.<br>You're sending me down a rocky road,  
>I get confused when you start to talk. <em>

Er war die perfekte Tötungsmaschine.

_I'm feeling pushed again... feeling pushed again.  
>I'm feeling pushed again... pushed again. <em>

Abtrünnigkeit wurde nicht toleriert.

"Die Firma hat entschieden, Genesis und sein Gefolge zu eliminieren. Angeal eingeschlossen."

Sie wollten, dass er seine Freunde tötete. So wie von ihm erwartet, zuckte Sephiroth nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als er seinen Auftrag erhielt. Seine Weigerung, diesen auch auszuführen, blieb sein Geheimnis.

Ohne es zu realisieren, hatte Shinra seine Waffe einmal zu oft gedrängt, zu hart.

Schon bald würden sie lernen, dass auch die beste Waffe versagen kann.

_Why can't you just leave me alone?  
>You're dragging me right to the edge.<br>I've got to go when you jerk my rope,  
>I don't know where the good times went. <em>

Er war nicht einfach bloß ein Mensch.

_And I'm sick of this pain in my head.  
>And I'm scared I'm being pushed - being pushed again. <em>

Wahrheit war, was Sephiroth sein ganzes Leben lang gesucht hatte. Er hatte Fragen, viele Fragen. Als er schließlich Antworten erhielt, erfuhr er, wie sich Wahrheit anfühlte:

Schmerzhaft

"Kann es sein… dass ich…?...auf dieselbe Weise erschaffen wurde? Gleiche ich diesen Monstern? …Bin ich… ein Mensch?"

"Wärst du wohl gerne. Du bist ein Monster."

Grausam

"Durch Mako-Energie verursachte Abscheulichkeiten… Das sind Monster."

Verletzend

"Armer, kleiner Sephiroth… Du hast deine Mutter nie getroffen. Nur ihren Namen gehört, nicht wahr? Jenova wurde in einer 2000 Jahre alten Gesteinsschicht gefunden. Sie ist ein Monster."

Erschütternd

"Jenova Project S… schuf auf Grundlage zahlloser missglückter Experimente ein perfektes Monster."

Niederschmetternd

"Sephiroth… Du bist das größte Monster, das das Jenova-Projekt hervorgebracht hat."

Die Wahrheit vollbrachte, was tausende von Armeen nicht schafften.

Shinra's Waffe war vernichtet.

_It's getting more than I can take,  
>it's like a band tightening around my head.<br>If you keep pushing, something's going to break,  
>it's making me think, I'd be better off dead. <em>

Wahnsinn verschlang einen geschwächten Geist.

Äußerlich ruhig und gefasst, las Sephiroth Dokument für Dokument. Es bestätigte, was er bereits wußte, als wahr. Mit jeder Seite, die er umblätterte, zog er sich tiefer in seinen Kopf zurück, wo Schatten lauerten und eine undeutliche Stimme zu ihm flüsterte. Ihre Verlockung wurde mit jedem Tag stärker.

Was für eine seltsame Laune des Schicksals - das Geheimnis um seine Entstehung lüftete sich an genau dem Ort, an dem seine Existenz begonnen hatte.

Als es nichts mehr gab, das er in Erfahrung bringen konnte, als es in ihm nichts mehr gab, das dem gnadenlosen Angriff der Stimme auf die letzten Reste seines Verstandes etwas entgegensetzte, konnte Sephiroth endlich den Ruf hören.

Die Stimme rief nach ihm.

Seine Mutter rief nach ihrem Sohn.

Es zerriss die Benommenheit, es zerschmetterte den letzten Widerstand, es zerschlug seinen Willen.

Stumm in den Abgrund seiner Seele schauend, ließ Sephiroth es ihn über den Rand stoßen…

…er fiel, fiel…in die Dunkelheit.

_Why can't you just leave me alone?  
>Solitude is a faithful friend.<br>I'll sort my life out on my own,  
>I just want this pressure to end.<em>

Er war etwas Bedeutenderes.

_And I'm sick of this pain in my head.  
>And I'm scared I'm being pushed - being pushed again. <em>


End file.
